The present invention relates to laser cleaning and, more particularly, to the use of ultraviolet and green Nd-YAG lasers for the purpose of cleaning ink jet printheads.
Ink jet printing systems are known in which a print head defines one or more rows of orifices which receive an electrically conductive recording fluid, such as for instance a water based ink, from a pressurized fluid supply manifold and eject the fluid in rows of parallel streams. Printers using such print heads accomplish graphic reproduction by selectively charging and deflecting the drops in each of the streams and depositing at least some of the drops on a print receiving medium, while others of the drops strike a drop catcher device.
Epoxy film and epoxy particles are generated during the attachment of the orifice plate to the droplet generator. The solid particles can be deposited by manufacturing processes or contamination from use of the product. It is well known that ink jet printers are sensitive to contamination by particulates and thin films around the orifices from which the ink is jetted. Such contaminates can lead to failure of the printhead during manufacture. Contaminates can also produce premature failure during operation of the printhead. In the current art, such contaminates have typically been removed by scrubbing or other tactile contact with the components. Unfortunately, such methods of contaminate removal can cause physical damage to the ink jet components, adversely affecting yields by increasing costs associated with the manufacture and maintenance of ink jet printheads.
It would be desirable then to be able to provide an improved method for removing such contaminates from printhead components, and thereby improve yields.
The present invention proposes the use of ultraviolet and green Nd-YAG lasers to clean ink jet printheads by removing contaminates from print head components. The laser cleaning technique of the present invention is useful during manufacture of printheads, increasing manufacturing yields. It is also useful for restoring printheads which have failed during operation.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided for removing contaminates from ink jet printer components. The normal output from a Nd-YAG laser is frequency multiplied to be capable of removing particulates and films from ink jet printer components. The laser cleaning technique provides a dramatic effect on yields.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.